Better Late than Never
by OnlyDarknessAwaits1369
Summary: GrimmIchi. AU. One-shot. Yaoi. Title not related to Story. Enjoy!


**A/N:****This was suppose to be submitted at exactly Grimm's birthday but as always fate was against my side(again..). Anyway, hope this will make up for the lost time.**

**Warning: **_**Contains Yaoi, meaning boy to boy action. You have been warned, so don't blame me for proceeding at reading something that ain't yer stuff. **_

_**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own BLEACH. I just like to play with 'em Characters.**_

_**A/N: Now, evry'thin's said and done, ENJOY!**_

_**Birthday Boi**_

Every year, Ichigo always celebrate his long time boyfriend's birthday together. But this year, that seemed to be impossible. You see, Grimmjow is in a business trip in Germany and won't be back 'til the second week of August. So with a tainted heart, Ichigo pour his own Champagne and drank to his heart's content.

After his self-prepared dinner, he washed the dishes before retreating to his and lover's love nest in hope of just finishing the frustrating day off. Once there, he undresses himself and put on his lovers old shirt. That way, he could imagine his love being there with him on this supposedly memorable day.

"Oyasumi.." he said to no one in particular after tucking himself in. It did not took long for Sandy to come and lead him to a place where he could freely dream about his perfectly handsome partner's face.

**-oOOo-**

_"Babe, wake up..."_ said a voice that was quite so familiar to him.

"Grimm..?" he tiredly called out.

"Who else.." said the voice.

"ain't ya a sight for sore eyes..." he half-heartedly joked, facing the other side.

He heard a snickering sound, "Come on, Babe, open yer eyes..."

"Fuck off, I'm sleeping here.." he reprimanded without a bite before sinking deeper in a much more comfortable position on the bed.

There was a few moments of silence before a heartly sound of a contagious laughter filled the serene night air, "Ya think I'm a dream, don'cha?" the voice sounded so amuse.

"I don't think, I _know_ you're a dream." Ichigo wittily retorted, still not granting the voice's request of him opening his eyes.

There was another paused before his 'dream' lover talked again, "So if I do this, would I still be considered a dream?" a feel of someone sensually groping his luscious ass was then felt, releasing a throaty moan out of the man himself.

"Hmm..that felt so like the real thing." Ichigo sexily purred in approval.

The voice snickered before hot breath suddenly invaded his left  
ear's vicinity, "Well, dats' b'cuz _I AM_ the real thing, silly."

Ichigo jerked up after that, "Grimm!" he said his his lover's name in disbelief.

"Yo." Grimmjow made his Cheshire cat smile at Ichigo's surprised form before placing a loving hand against his face, caressing him intimately.

Ichigo could not believe what he was seeing. Here in the flesh, was the man he had been longing to see for a week now. His unusual shock of blue tresses was as messy as ever and his permanent smug was as riling. But despite all the oddities, the mere thought of having his man in arms reach again was reason enough to launch himself at the unsuspecting man and claim his prize on the other's mouth.

Ichigo lavished his lover's lips repulsively until the other finally decided to join in. The two kissed like there was no tomorrow. It was sensual but at the same time ravenous for dominance. Both were passionately engrossed in pouring their own emotions into the kiss that they only stopped when the need of air became persistent.

"Miss me 'dat much, huh?" muses the blue haired man after catching his breath.

"Ha, you wish..." smirked Ichigo before engaging in another round of lip locking.

When the need of air appeared the second time, Grimmjow used this moment to push Ichigo down on his back and hover over his obviously aroused form.

"Moan fer me,_love.._" husked the blue haired man before viciously attacking the red head's neck while his wondering hand assaults a perky nipple through the borrowed shirt the other wore.

Ichigo turned into a writhing mess in the span of seconds. His breathing turned ecstatic and his boner was poking painfully against his pajama pants.

_'Need to have more. More of Grimmjow..'_

"Grimm _please.._" he moaned.

Turning to sadist mode, Grimmjow decided to stop all his assault on the red head, "Please what?"

Ichigo whimpered at how cruel Grimmjow could be before relenting to his mercy, "Please touch me more."

Grimmjow felt his cock throbbed at how Ichigo said those words. They sounded so needy and desperate that it should be a crime.

"Well, since ya asked so nicely..."

"Oh Grimm..!" Ichigo arched his back when the feel of a callous hand palmed his clothed erection to its full awareness.

He was completely at this man's mercy. His senses were dulled by the pure ecstasy he was feeling and when Grimmjow started tugging both their clothes off, he couldn't help but feel the familiar knot in his stomach.

"Grimm.." Ichigo bit his lips through clouded eyes as the other sat between his spread out legs.

Soon after, Ichigo's world erupted when warm heat engulf his leaking with pre-cum package. Grabbing a fistful of blue locks, he closed his eyes as euphoria filled his senses.

_So fucking good.._

Grimmjow showered his full attention to Ichigo's ever so growing need. Bobbing his head in an erratical frenzy while fondling the other's sacks explicits juicy bedroom voice out of the man himself.

"Ah..!" Ichigo was completely in bliss that when the familiar coil in his gut appeared, he couldn't help but splash his cum into that sinfully gifted mouth.

"God, you sucked me dry there, love." Ichigo praised after his successful release on the other's mouth.

Grimmjow smirked smugly, wiping his full lips, "Good, 'cuz we're just gettin' started."

With that, his blue haired lover reached over the nightstand drawer and retrieve himself a half-used bottle of lubricant that was intentionally place there for _obvious_ purposes.

Pouring an ample amount of lube unto his hand, Grimmjow then looked at Ichigo with predatory eyes, "Spread 'em wide and ready fer me, _ya slut._."

Ichigo growl at the crude endearment but still did as he was told and before he could come up with some witty comeback, the familiar coolness of the reliable liquid was poured unto his entrance, followed by crafty fingers rimming his twitching hole.

"Chill'ax babe, it's just me." soothed Grimmjow when Ichigo suddenly clamped against his intruding fingers.

"Sorry, old reflexes kicking in." Ichigo apologized sheepishly before concentrating himself to relax.

It wasn't long before the red head was seen heaving in the throes of pleasure. His now fully re-awaken Jr. was oozing with ten times more pre-cum than the first and if not for the fact that he prefers his boyfriend's dick to be _in_ him when he comes again, he might probably come the second time by now.

"Grimm, that's enough. I want you in me _NOW._" Ichigo demanded in a very lust driven voice when the pleasure became too much to handle.

Grimmjow made his trademark grin at this then leaned back, "Work fer it then.." said the blue head, throwing Ichigo the bottle of lube.

The fiery head was immediately on his knees. Opening the bottle cap, he poured enough liquid unto his hand before reaching for his lover's dick.

Grimmjow made a sharp intake of breath when coated fingers wrapped around his engorged organ and languidly began to jack him off.

Ichigo played with _'lil Grimmy_ for a fervent while before hands were on his shoulders, pushing him back down. He made a few strong strokes before finally letting the raging member go and be lied down completely.

Legs spread shamelessly wide in front of him, Grimmjow aligned himself at his lover's awaiting _love hole._

"Ready?" the curt nod and the further widening of mile-long legs was answer enough to enter his precious Berry.

Ichigo hissed at the penetration. Up until now, he still haven't got use to the initial pain of being filled fully within. Using the covers and his lover's broad shoulder as the only source of comfort, he tries to relax himself and wait for the pain to ebb away. Once that was partly done, Grimmjow was already sated in balls deep, waiting for him to fully adjust with his proud girth.

"G-grimm.." he said his lover's name for him to move.

Grimmjow smirked before complying his _Strawberry's_ wishes. He started with a torturously slow pace before losing himself in abundance.

The sound of skin against skin and the erotic sounds coming from the two deeply indulged men filled the no longer stale night air. Both were so into each other's company that stopping seems to be impossible if not for the familiar coil in their bellies.

"G-grimm, I-I'm a-almost there.." The red head warned behind pants.

Grimmjow sucked his breath as he reach for Ichigo's neglected cock and pumped it feverously, "Me too, Babe..."

"Nngh.. T-together?"

"A-as always.." the blue head answered breathlessly.

And with that, Grimmjow heighten his pace on both his hand and hips, making the man below him trash his head frantically to the sides at the amenable sensation he was feeling.

"Ah-uh-AH..! G-grimm, I'm coming...! I'm coming..! AH!" Ichigo cried out when the result of their love making transpired the second time.

The Blunette hissed as he also release his load into the other. The tightening of his lover's love passage had caused this to happen and so after he rode his orgasm off, he drops on top of the heaving red head, exhausted but satisfied.

Both were silent for a few while before Ichigo decided talked, "Happy Birthday, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow chuckled softly before unsheathing himself slowly from the red head. He lay down on his side beside the recuperating Ichigo while blue eyes never left brown's.

Ichigo immediately hook an arm around the taller man's waist after the other was sated, snuggling closer for the other's warmth. He close his eyes when Grimmjow place his hand on his face, caressing him lovingly.

Now was those kind of moments were the two's silence was never awkward nor unwelcome. Both had been through a lot to get this far in their relationship, so silence like the one they are having now is not rare. They would lay there until one would doze off first before the other would follow second. And in today's case, it was Ichigo(again) who gave in first. His breath was even and steady now while Grimmjow continued to marvel his sleeping form until he too gave in to the drowsy temptation.

_"Gute Nacht, meine Liebe.."_ Grimmjow muttered, planting a kiss on top of the orange mass Ichigo call as hair.

**The End**

**A/N: I know the end's too cheezy and cliché, but it's the only way I could think of ending the story. ^^'**

**Anyways, hope ya'all enjoyed reading this. Reviews are always appreciated. Thank You and Belated Happy Birthday to both Grimmjow and Ichigo!**

**Translations:**

**Japanese:**

**Oyasumi- good night**

**German:**

**Gute Nacht, meine Liebe- Good night, my love...**


End file.
